Confusion of the Heart
by mikiritenshi
Summary: Quistis runs off when she sees Squall and Rinoa together.
1. Chapter 1

Confusion of the Heart

Confusion of the Heart

Disclaimer: No duh.Obviously, I do not own blah blah blah and yada yada yada. Ok?

Anyhow, enjoy this story!!

Quisits set out to find Squall, to whom she's dying to talk to.She had a secret crush on him ever since she became his instructor."Where could he be?" she asked to herself.

She asked Zell if he saw Squall.

"Yeah, I saw him go in the training center."

"Thanks."_That's very typical of Squall._

In the training center, she looked around the place, but couldn't find him, except for some T-Rexaurs, Trats, and Chaterpillars.

_Now where can he be?He obviously not around here……._she thought for a while."I know! The secret place way back!"

She ran to the place, where it gives visitors a spectacular view of the Garden.Hoping very much to see him, she stepped inside.

"Oh!!!…………Sorry…I didn't mean to intrude," she said, trying to hold back tears.

Squall was embracing Rinoa, turned and saw Quistis.

"Quistis.What are you doing here?"

Heartbroken, Quisits took off and ran, tears streaming down her pale, angered face._I can't believe it…I wish I'd never set foot in that place….why Squall?I loved you, and you just had to tear my heart apart?_

The next day….

"Hey, where's Quisty?" Selphie Irvine.

Irvine shook his head."I dunno."

"Hmm.She and I are to plan a festival for the quad today, and I haven't seen her."

"Hey! Selphie, Irvine!"Zell was running towards them, with a surprised look on his face."Guess what? Have I got news for ya.Seifer's coming back!!!"

Their eyes went big in surprise."What the hell?" Irvine declared."I thought he quit and got off from this place."

"I'll go tell Quistis," Zell insisted.

"Don't bother, we couldn't find her anywhere here."

"I'm sure she'll show up sometime, but in the meantime, I'm going to tell Squall and Rinoa."He darted off to go look for them.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?" Squall asked behind the door.

"Hey Squall. It's me, Zell."

He opened the door.

"I got some news for ya.Apparently, Seifer's coming back….here."

"What?You're serious?"

"Yeah, weird, huh?Never thought he would come back after so much trouble he caused in this place.Man, people here wanted him to go away.Anyway, do you know where's Rinoa?I gotta tell her this too."

"I think she's at her dorm."

"Thanks.Se ya later."He darted off and went to Rinoa's dorm. 

"Rinoa!It's me, Zell.I got news for ya."No answer."Rinoa, you there?"

"Just a minute!!!" cried a voice inside.

"Rinoa, is that you?"

"Just a minute, Zell. Just ,let me find my…….."the door opened.

"Whoa.Sorry, didn't know you were taking a bath." He turned around, facing the wall, embarrassed. 

A towel covered Rinoa's small body, her hair dripping water onto the floor.

"What is it, Zell?Please hurry."

"Um..uh..Seifer's coming back," Zell informed her.

"Oh wow.He's coming back, huh?Oooh, I can't wait to greet him!Well, thanks for the news.Anything else?"

"Yeah, do you know where the hell is Quisty?We didn't know where she is."

Rinoa scrunched up her nose."The last time I saw her…..she was at the secret place in the training center, then she took off and ran."

"Oh."

"Well, bye then."She shut the door. 

Zell, eating hotdogs, as usual, saw a dark, familiar figure walking toward him.His mouth opened with shock.

"Hey chicken-wuss, do ya miss me? Heh heh."

"Sheiber!! Yar heer!" Zell said, with his mouth full of food.

"Yep, in the flesh baby," he grinned.

Just then, Selphie, Rinoa, and Irvine walked in the cafeteria.

"Seifer!!" Selphie shouted.

"Seifer," muttered Irvine.

"Hi…..Seifer," Rinoa said, as if she was being careful of what she's going to say.

"What's up, Rinoa?Why, Selphie, long time no see!"

Squall walked in."Seifer."

"Squall, boy, you haven't changed a bit, heh, heh.By the way, where's Quistis?She's the only one not giving me her greetings here."

"Um...we don't know where she went." Zell said.

"Hmph.She's gotta be somewhere here.I just know it.I'll go find here and I'll give her a little welcoming surprise."

Squall rolled his eyes."Whatever."

Seifer began to walk away."Bye chicken-wuss."

Halfway chewing, Zell stood up, and became furious.He began punching air, until he began to choke.

"Cough cough cough!Wa…ter!"

Rinoa came to his aid."Oh Zell.Here, drink!"

Dum de dum Seifer sang to himself.Wonder where she is….Going to the elevator, he pushed the button to go to the floor where a Shumi-being dwelled.Maybe she's in here.He looks around, peeking into large cracks…..nothing.Hmm…….He stood still, to see by any chance he'll hear a stir in the silence. 

"Sniff, sniff."

_What was that?_He turned around.

"Sniff, sniff."

Someone's in here, and is……………crying?The sound was coming from the top of a ladder, where it leads to an abandoned control room.He climbed it, and reached the top.

"…….Quisty?" he said quietly."Is that…you?"

"…Seifer?*sniff.*What are you *sniff * doing here?"

Seifer couldn't see anyone, so he walked around to find the source of the voice. Hidden behind a control panel, Quistis sat with her arms around her knees, her pants were wet with tears. Her smooth, pale face became a red, wet, sorrowful picture.

"Oh man, Quisty. What did they do to ya, huh? Hmm…first time I saw you cry."

"What do you want…Seifer? You want to cause more trouble like you used to, huh?"

"What, no! Just wanted to find you and surprise you."

"The hell. Just leave me alone."

"Tch. Fine." He climbed down and left.

"Hey, Squall." Seifer yelled to him at the cafeteria. "Guess what, I found Quisty."

"What? Where?" Squall asked, with worry.

Rinoa walked to them. "You did?"

"Yep. You don't need to thank me."

"Whatever."

Rinoa smiled. "Where is she? Thank goodness she's okay."

"She's down on the floor below, up in a control room, and boy, was she ticked off when she saw me. I think I'd leave this problem in your hands."

Rinoa and Squall ran to the elevator, eager to see their Quisty.

"Quisty, you here?"Rinoa yelled.

"C'mon, up there." Squall motioned her to climb up the ladder.

They reached the top, and looked around.Nothing.

"She's not here…let's go back down."

At the ground, they started to walk away to the elevator, when a sound caught their attention.They turned around.It was Quistis.

"Hello Squall.Nice to see you again….with her."

"What?Quisty, what is up with you?"

Quistis, raised a gun from behind her back.

Rinoa gasped. 

Ok….I'm not done with this…but what do you think??!!! Is it good?Please R & R.Your reviews are my motivation.I'll try to finish the next chapter soon.Please don't flame meeeeeee. thanx


	2. Chapter 2

Confusion of the Heart

Confusion of the Heart

(Chap. 2)

Author Notes:

Ok…I do not own blah blah blah

Don't flame meeee

Please R & R!!!!

Enjoy!

_________________

"Quisty!!?What are you doing with that gun?"

Squall looked horrified." Quistis, give me that gun.You don't know what you are doing.You're confused and angry, but don't try to do anything stupid."

"Shut up Squall!!!"she snapped."You and your stupid, rotten mind.You think you have leadership skills??!!Let's see you get yourself out of this mess, god dammit."

She raised the gun at eye point level.

Rinoa began to go in tears."Quisty, please don't do this.Put the gun down," she begged.

"Heh heh, " she snickered."Pretty, little, innocent Rinoa.Why can't you freaking disappear into nowhere? Why do you have to come here and destroy what's mine??"

Squall looked puzzled._What the hell she's talking about?_His eyes went soft.

"Quisty.Please, I know that inside of you, you know what you're doing is wrong.Please, do what it says and put the gun down," he pleaded.

Quistis looked at him silent for a moment.She let out a sheer cry, filled with anger and sadness.Slowly, inch by inch, she lowered it. Squall relaxed a bit. 

"I knew you would do it Quistis," he said."Come here."He motioned for a hug, and Quistis went along with him for a hug.She closed her eyes a started crying.They stayed in that position for a minute or so.Quistis opened her eyes again.

"I'm sorry. Squall.If I can't have you, then nobody can."

Squall looked at her."What do you-"he collapsed on the ground.

Rinoa let out a shrill scream.She ran to him.Quistis had shot him the stomach at a close point.

"Quis…sty?" he uttered, blood flowing unto the floor."…why?"

"Quisty!! How could you??"Rinoa screamed.She cradled his head in her arms."You're going o be okay. I promise.It'll all be over." Rinoa cried, her tears falling onto Squall's cheek.

Quistis sobbed, with the gun still in her trembling hands."What have I done?!I've ruined everything!!…….."sobbing, she heaved up the gun up to her head, and fired.Her body fell to the ground, lifeless.

"Oh my god…." Rinoa cried out."Quistis…. Squall…what am I to do?"She looked down at him. His face was pale.

"Rinoa…I love you…" he said with his last ounce of breath.

"Squall!!!!! No! Don't leave me, please…" she sobbed.She let out a cry, so loud, so fill of hurt.There's nothing she can do…her love is gone, her friend is no longer there for her….

She sat there for a while, her head in her knees, sobbing until she can't cry anymore.Her head lifted up.She looked at the gun, and reached to it.

"I'll be with you, my love."

Rinoa pulled the trigger to her chest, and fell lifelessly onto the floor, next to her love.

So…….what do you think?Is it good?Please don't flame me.Please R & R, ok?Thanx.You're review is my motivation!!!!!

_ _


End file.
